


battle of attrition

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lyra's strategy for winning this battle involves dragging it out for so long that it ends in disaster for Falkner.
Series: Peecember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 10





	battle of attrition

Falkner is just about to take a break from his training when Lyra walks in, eager to get very first gym battle underway. He has been working hard for a while now, so he knows that he should probably just go on while she is dealing with his gym trainers, but then, he is worried about how that might look. What if she gets there quickly and he somehow gets held up between here and the bathroom, and she has to wait for him?

He is trying his best to be the best gym leader that he can be, and he has a lot of concerns and insecurities that leave him worried every time a challenger shows up. Today, he already knows that he is going to stand right here, to create the perfect image of professionalism, while he waits for her to challenge him. Then, he will hopefully defeat her, but either way, he will not be going to the bathroom until this battle is done, no matter how badly he has to pee right now.

It’s nothing that he can’t manage, and he is confident in his ability to hold it by the time she reaches him, beaming. From what he can tell, she only has one Pokemon, her Chikorita. Already, he knows this is not going to be a long battle, not when he has more Pokemon than her, and a distinct advantage over her. This will take no time at all, and his trip to the bathroom will barely be delayed. All he has to do is ignore the throbbing of his bladder for just a little while longer, and that will be all there is to it.

Except that isn’t how things end up going at all. His attacks are super effective against the Chikorita, but she is a few levels about his own team, it seems, and strong enough to take some hits, and what’s more, Lyra came prepared. Per league rules, Falkner is not allowed to stay as stocked up on potions as the trainers are, but the trainers can throw as many potions as they want at their team, and it is all completely legal, which seems to be Lyra’s strategy.

That, and poisoning his Pokemon, and he does not have any antidotes or restores on hand today, just his luck. It is immediately obvious what she is trying to do: a battle of attrition. If he fails to faint her Chikorita, she will just keep healing up every turn that it starts to look risky, and attack when she feels like she can, but either way, his Pokemon take damage because of the poison. It is a frustrating strategy, but not against the rules, so Falkner can’t say anything about it.

And maybe he might not be half as frustrated if he were not bursting to pee, but right now, time isn’t exactly on his side. The longer the battle drags on, the worse off he is, and by the time she has used her tactics to faint his first Pokemon, he is standing with his legs together, trembling and trying to ignore the pain from his bladder. It has already been way too long, and they are still not done yet, and her bag looks like it is positively overflowing with potions right now.

Until he manages to knock her out with one shot, she can just keep coming back from it, and just keep prolonging the battle, and prolonging his visit to the bathroom. Falkner can feel tears threatening to well up just from how bad it is getting, his fists clenched tight at his side and his toes curling in his shoes. It takes all that he has not to put a hand between his legs to grab himself, to start holding himself like a desperate child, because he has never had to pee this terribly in all his life.

Why didn’t he just go to the bathroom when he had the chance? His attempts at professionalism mean nothing when he is left on the verge of wetting himself in front of this oblivious challenger, who keeps chipping away at his Pokemon, taking her sweet time in defeating him, because she did not even attempt to assemble a team that could take him on in a real fight. She probably just rushed right here, so excited for her first battle that she never considered putting in real work. Her strategy is probably not even a strategy as much as it is something that she has come up with in the moment, to keep herself from losing.

Falkner is going to lose this battle, as well as the battle against his bladder. The first one is bad enough, but the second might be the worst, most humiliating thing that he can imagine, and he has no choice, not when the battle is going, not when he is right there on the edge, small dribbles leaking out every minute or so now. He isn’t going to make it, and no matter how tough of a front he may put on, that is not something that he can change or control.

But then Chikorita lands a critical hit. Somehow, despite the lack of effectiveness, Lyra’s Chikorita lands a critical hit, and when the poison kicks in again, Falkner has lost, and he should never be happy about a loss- he _isn’t_ happy about this loss- but he just wants to go to the bathroom. He just doesn’t want to wet himself, not in front of this challenger, not when he has fought so hard. Standing stock still, he urges her forward to get her badge, not even trusting himself to move at this point.

She needs to just get out of here, and then he can hold himself as much as he wants as he hurries to the bathroom, but for now, he just needs her to take the badge from his hand and leave, before he…before he…

His bladder gives out right as Lyra takes the badge from his hand and he hisses and groans, startling her as he tries to fight it, tries to stop the stream before it can become too intense, but it is no use. Soon enough, she is looking down, watching in shock as a puddle grows at his feet, as he completely pisses himself, his bladder pushed beyond its limits, his body not able to handle anything else.

Falkner has never been so humiliated in his life. Not only did she defeat him in battle with only a Chikorita, but he could not even manage to hold his bladder through presenting her with her gym badge. It is all he can do to mumble his congratulations, and then his apologies, before he turns to flee, not sure if he is going to be able to accept anymore challenges today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
